Equivocado
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Desde que tenía memoria, todo había estado mal. Su vida, su forma de relacionarse, su modo de pensamiento, todo. Neji era conciente de que dos equivocados no hacían un correcto; pero, en su caso, muchos más de dos lo habían logrado. Neji&Tenten.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Obviamente. **

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Mientras subo mis demás historias, decidí escribir y subir este One-shot cuya idea había estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde hacía un tiempo. Y, finalmente, me decidí a escribirla. En fin, es un **NejiXTenten**, porque disfruté y disfruto mucho escribiendo de esta pareja. No se como haya resultado... En fin, desde ya muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer mi historia. Espero les guste. Y no duden en hacerme saber lo que piensan al respecto, todo sea por mejorar y acepto opiniones, críticas y correcciones por igual. Esta noche estaré actualizando mis demás historias como prometido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Equivocado**

Equivocado, Neji estaba familiarizado con la palabra. Desde el inicio, desde que había nacido prácticamente, esta había tenido un gran peso en su vida. Todo, desde que tenía memoria, había estado equivocado. Todo predestinado a desarrollarse en la forma en que se había desarrollado. Su vida, eso era.

Empezando desde su nacimiento. Neji había nacido en el momento equivocado, descendiente de la rama equivocada de la familia equivocada. Si no hubiera nacido, si su padre hubiera nacido segundos antes que Hiashi, si él no hubiera nacido como un Hyuuga, sería un hombre libre. Pero esos eran demasiados "si..." y ninguno de ellos había tenido lugar, obviamente, porque Neji no era libre. Era un hombre, uno orgulloso y por tanto portaba su apellido con orgullo –como su fallecido padre le había dicho que hiciera-, pero eso no significaba que, en ocasiones –por efímeras que fueran, porque Neji no se detenía en ello más de un segundo- no odiara ser quien era, no odiara el hecho de que el precio a pagar por ser un Hyuuga fuera su libertad. Pero con los años, había logrado llegar -a una especie de- término con su destino. Él era Neji Hyuuga y a los tres años, por razones que entonces no comprendía, había sido sellado. Su destino había sido sellado. Y el de su padre también, otra de las cosas que habían ocurrido equivocadamente en su vida. Su padre, Hizashi, nunca debería haber muerto. Nunca debería haber sido usado por la rama principal como si fuera un mero repuesto del líder del clan. Algo estaba mal en su familia, Neji lo sabía, su moral y conceptos estaban simplemente equivocados, todos ellos estaban equivocados, pero él no tenía lugar para hacer tal planteo. Aún así, aprendió las técnicas del clan Hyuuga que tenía prohibidas por cuenta propia. Alimentado por el odio a su propia sangre. Neji nunca conoció el significado de una familia, para él, los Hyuuga no eran una familia, eran una organización. Una pretenciosa y narcisista, eso era. Pero él no estaba exento de ser parte de ella.

Con los años, había ingresado a la academia, lo que había considerado una pérdida de tiempo. Los fundamentos, Neji los había sabido desde prácticamente siempre. Ninguna prueba que le asignaran había resultado una dificultad o un desafío para él. Los exámenes eran trámites, así como lo era la asistencia. Pero era inevitable que pasara por esa instancia, para convertirse en ninja. Por lo que lo hizo, en silencio y sin chistar. En ocasiones, oía como los profesores y sus propios compañeros lo denominaban "genio", pero los ignoraba. Así como también ignoraba a las fastidiosas niñas que andaban tras él alabándolo. Si lo alababan, si lo llamaban genio y lo admiraban, era por todas las razones equivocadas. Ninguno lo conocía, no realmente. Y él no tenía interés alguno en hacerse conocer por el simple hecho de hacerlo. La única atención que quería captar, era la de su propio clan. Llegaría el día en que les probara lo equivocados que estaban. Que les mostrara en que se había convertido. Sería el mejor de los Hyuuga, un miembro del Bunke –para horror del Souke-, el que desenmascarara la farsa que todos ellos eran. Pero para que ese día llegara, debería entrenar, disciplinarse, y lo haría en su tiempo libre. Después de todo, nadie lo aguardaría en casa al regresar. Y eso estaba bien por él, Neji no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara y podría usar ese tiempo valioso para entrenar. Si no regresaba en uno, dos días, si no lo hacía en una semana. Si dormía en el bosque y de allí se marchaba a la academia, nadie lo notaría. No realmente.

Finalizada la academia, una vez más, lo equivocado tenía lugar en su vida. A pesar de que habían dicho que los nuevos genin serían asignados en grupos de tres, él no podía lograr envolver la idea con su mente. No veía la utilidad, no realmente. El sistema estaba diseñado para favorecer a los débiles, a los perdedores que no llegarían a nada. Pero, para una persona como él, era una completa situación de pérdida. El tener a dos perdedores en su equipo solo lo retrasaría más en su objetivo. Él no necesitaba nada de nadie, pero inevitablemente sería asignado a dos personas más, y estaba seguro de que el resultado de ello no sería favorable. No para él, al menos. Por otro lado, estaba seguro que ellos se beneficiarían con su presencia, y tendría que ser él quien hiciera todo el trabajo.

Evidentemente, tal y como todo había transcurrido en su vida, lo habían asignado en el equipo equivocado, con el sensei equivocado. Aparentemente, su equipo consistía en Rock Lee, el perdedor de su clase que no era capaz siquiera de usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu, solo Taijutsu. Y su Taijutsu era mediocre, por encima de todo. Y Tenten, una extraña que había visto tan solo en ocasiones, pues Neji no prestaba atención a las personas con las que compartía en sus clases. Así como Lee, la chica ordinaria y de ridículo peinado, sin nombre ni pertenencia a ningún clan, era mediocre. Tenía una habilidad por encima de lo normal en lo referente a la puntería, y era capaz de invocar armas a su temprana edad, pero en el resto de los campos era una absoluta desgracia. Y, por encima de todo, siempre estaba sonriendo. Cosa que le fastidiaba de sobremanera. Las cosas habían empeorado, definitivamente, cuando habían conocido al que sería su sensei. Y de solo verlo Neji pudo comprobar que, en efecto, había sido colocado en el equipo equivocado. El jounin, a pesar de estar entrado en sus treinta, era un inocente y un ridículo. Siempre creyendo que el trabajo duro lo era todo y que uno podía cambiar el destino si lo quería. Ideas ridículas y ultrajantes, por supuesto. Era obvio que ese hombre no comprendía nada y era tan solo un perdedor más, uno que patéticamente había alcanzado el nivel de Jounin, aunque Neji desconocía cómo lo había hecho. Sin mencionar, por supuesto, la poca seriedad del hombre en lo referente a su apariencia. Maito Gai, era un bufón y no lucía de ninguna forma amenazante, vestido en un traje de cuerpo completo de expándex verde, con polainas anaranjadas y el chaleco característico de los shinobi de rangos superiores, color verde oscuro. Su personalidad, por encima de todo, era aún peor de lo que era su apariencia. Por alguna razón, que Neji no comprendía, el hombre vivía diciendo líneas completamente estúpidas y haciendo poses aún más estúpidas que las palabras que la acompañaban. Además, carecía completamente de lógica y no dejaba de ponerlos en ridículo en cada ocasión que podía. Lee, obviamente, había decido seguirlo en su camino y convertirse en una especie de versión pequeña de Gai. Incluso se había cortado el cabello de igual forma y vestía las mismas ropas. _Patético. _

El día en que Gai les había solicitado que se presentaran, Neji había deseado estar en cualquier lugar menos allí. Entrenar, habría sido una buena y más productiva opción. Pero aparentemente aquel era su equipo y debería pasar tiempo con ellos. Al menos, hasta que se convirtiera en chunin, lo cual no veía la hora de que sucediera.

—Bien, hoy ustedes tres se han convertido en Genins. Quiero saber sus objetivos —esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Gai mientras ellos permanecían sentados en la parte alta de aquel edificio. Por supuesto, Neji no había tenido intención alguna de decirle su objetivo a ninguno de ellos. Después de todo, no era asunto suyo.

La primera en hablar, alzando la mano en el aire, había sido la extremadamente emocionada chica de rodetes. Internamente, Neji se había preguntado porque había sido colocado en un equipo de personas ridículas e hiperactivas, cuando él no era en nada similar a ellos. Pero aún en la actualidad el criterio de selección continuaba siendo un misterio para él —¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!

—Bien, Tenten.

—Quiero ser una ninja realmente fuerte como Tsunade-sama, la legendaria mujer ninja —Neji había pensado, en aquel entonces, que se trataba de un objetivo completamente ridículo, porque probablemente ella nunca fuera capaz de cumplirlo. No con sus habilidades.

—¿Y tú, Neji? —todas las miradas se habían posado en él, pero Neji solo apoyó el codo en la barandilla tras él y bajó la cabeza.

—No quiero responder—recordaba aún haber pensado que todo aquello era una gran pérdida de tiempo.

Inmediatamente, Lee había intervenido por él —¡Yo! ¡Yo! —igual de entusiasmado que Tenten. Aunque no pueda usar ninjutsu o genjutsu... ¡quiero demostrar que aún así puedo ser un excelente ninja! ¡Eso es todo!

—Hmp —no había podido evitarlo. Simplemente había tenido que reír. Lee era patético, era patético por creer que si lo deseaba podía ser otra cosa de la que era. En definitiva, solo un perdedor temperamental.

—¡¿De que te ríes?! ¡Lo digo en serio! Aunque solo pueda usar taijutsu, ¡cumpliré mi trabajo como ninja!

Una y otra vez, como era de esperarse, lo había derrotado. Lee no era contrincante para él y su Juken. Sin importar cuanto se esforzara jamás sería capaz de vencerlo. Eso era un hecho. Honestamente, Neji no guardaba rencor alguno contra su compañero de equipo. Fuera del campo de batalla, e ignorando los comportamientos bufonescos, Lee era una persona bastante correcta y cortés. Eran sus palabras ridículas y su inocencia lo que le molestaba, y cuanto antes comprendiera la realidad menos dura sería la decepción. En definitiva, Neji solo le estaba haciendo un favor.

Tenten, por otro lado, se había dado cuenta de esto. De que Lee no podría vencerlo y habitualmente le sugería que se retirara. Neji pensaba que era sabio de parte de ella. Irónico, que cuando era ella la que tenía que enfrentarse a él no seguía su propio consejo. Aparentemente, Gai encontraba útil entrenar en parejas y obviamente su sensei y Lee habían decidido entrenar juntos. Para Gai, Lee era una especie de misión personal. Y eso era una ventaja para Neji, pues aunque Tenten fuera demasiado entusiasta –en su opinión- era preferente a su otro compañero. Aún así, se sorprendió de encontrar que el nivel de ella era algo más alto de lo que le había acreditado en un inicio. Y su tipo de técnica a largo alcance le permitiría entrenar para poder lograr perfeccionar el Kaiten. En definitiva, podía serle de uso alguno. Más aún, ahora que se aproximaban los exámenes chunin.

Pronto, había encontrado a Tenten más útil de lo que había pensado. Pero era solo eso, utilidad. Cuando meses después Gai les había negado la posibilidad de ingresar a los exámenes chunin, Neji pensó que una vez más lo equivocado mostraba su cabeza en su vida. Gai estaba equivocado.

—Neji, aún no están listos para explotar su juventud en los exámenes chunin. El año entrante...

El castaño apretó los dientes. ÉL estaba listo y nada de lo que dijera Gai podría hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Tenten, a su lado, observaba la discusión preocupada. Lee, por su parte, defendía las decisiones del hombre.

—Neji, si Gai-sensei dice que aún no es momento, no lo es. Entrenaremos duro y explotaremos nuestra juventud el año entrante, ¡¿verdad Gai-sensei?!

El hombre sonrió de forma deslumbrante y extendió su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba —¡¡Ese es mi alumno, tan sabio como siempre!!

Lee imitó la pose de Gai —¡¡Gai-sensei solo soy tan sabio como sus palabras!! Entrenaré duro, haré mil vueltas a Konoha y si no puedo golpearé 10000 veces el tronco!! ¡¡Y si no puedo...

Neji dejó de escuchar. Estaba furioso. Y al parecer su compañero y su sensei no lo oirían ni darían el brazo a torcer. Su pudiera, haría el examen por cuenta propia, pero se necesitaba la recomendación del jounin a cargo y la participación de todo el equipo para poder realizarlo. Fastidiado, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Al ver esto, Gai intentó detenerlo.

—Neji, ¿a dónde vas? Aún no hemos terminado... debemos hacer 500 flexiones de brazos antes de dar las mil vueltas a Konoha y... —el Hyuuga no le prestó atención. El hombre era ridículo y ahora estaba interviniendo en la realización de su objetivo. El examen chunin era la oportunidad perfecta para probarse ante los superiores de su clan y ante el líder, para descubrir la mentira de los Hyuuga. El destino de odio. Pero ahora no podría hacerlo. Tendría que esperar otro año más. Otro año perdido. Y otro año que debería permanecer en el equipo.

Aguzando el oído, oyó a alguien acercarse rápidamente. Activando el Byakugan, observó de quien se trataba —Tenten.

La chica se detuvo —Neji, se que estás molesto-

Él la interrumpió —No tienes idea —sus puños se cerraron firmemente a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La castaña vaciló antes de dar un paso.

—Es por... lo de tu familia, ¿verdad?

La mandíbula de él se tensó. Odiaba que su compañera fuera tan perceptiva —Déjame en paz —y sin decir más, se marchó, dejándola sola en medio del bosque. Por la siguiente semana y media, entrenó por su cuenta.

A lo largo del siguiente año, Neji entrenó aún con más firmeza. Cada instante que tenía libre, cada entrenamiento con su equipo, era utilizado para perfeccionar las técnicas de su clan. Poco a poco, había ido aprendiendo a ignorar a Lee y Gai, la mayor parte del tiempo, y Tenten se había vuelto la única persona con la que podía mantener un entrenamiento decente. Hasta que finalmente llegó, el día de los próximos exámenes chunin.

—Neji —le había dicho Gai—, debes prometerme que no dejarás que los asuntos del clan interfieran.

Él simplemente se había cruzado de brazos y había mirado a un lado —Hmp —esa era una promesa que no podía hacer, ni tenía intención de cumplir. Por años, había aguardado el momento. El examen estaría lleno de contrincantes interesantes. Uchiha Sasuke, el novato número uno de aquel año era uno de esos. Además, Hinata –la heredera del clan por la que él había sido desplazado y esclavizado- también estaría allí. Neji no perdería la oportunidad. Y no lo haría.

Cuando días después el combate preliminar había sido con Hinata, Neji no se había restringido, aún a pesar de las palabras de Gai, y había intentado asesinar a Hinata. Y lo habría logrado, si los jounin no hubieran intervenido.

Naruto le había fastidiado en esa ocasión también. Al igual como Lee, su ingenuidad era infinitamente patética —Eh, perdedor... Te aviso de dos cosas. Si eres un verdadero ninja, deja de animar estúpidamente a los demás. Y otra cosa... un perdedor es siempre un perdedor ¡Nunca cambiará!

¡Oh, pero había estado equivocado! Muy equivocado. La noche previa al combate con Naruto, ni siquiera se había molestado en considerar la posibilidad de una derrota. Ni siquiera la posibilidad de que el rubio se convirtiera en un desafío. Después de todo, era un perdedor y no había forma de que pudiera ganarle. Esa no había sido su única equivocación, por supuesto. Aparentemente, todo su entramado de conceptos había estado equivocado. Todo en lo que había creído hasta el momento había estado tan equivocado como los conceptos del mismísimo clan que aborrecía. Había estado equivocado respecto a Hinata, llamándola mocosa mimada del Souke, y había estado equivocado respecto a Naruto y, en algún punto, a Lee también. Había estado equivocado en todo, en lo que era el destino y en lo que había sucedido con Hiashi y su padre. Por supuesto, los hechos permanecían. Hizashi había muerto por Hiashi, pero no porque era su destino. De hecho, lo había hecho para ir en contra del destino. Para desafiarlos a todos, y por proteger a su hermano a pesar de las distancias que el clan había establecido entre ambos separándolos en Souke y Bunke.

Había estado equivocado en todo, el destino no era inevitable. Debía ser atrapado por sus propias manos, según las palabras de su mismísimo padre. Debía derrotarlo. El sello en su frente jamás desaparecería, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ser libre mientras estuviera vivo. También había estado equivocado con respecto a Hiashi y a Hinata y Hanabi. Pero Naruto le había abierto los ojos. Para alguien con visión privilegiada, Neji definitivamente había estado ciego.

Pero, por sobre todo, había estado equivocado con respecto a sus compañeros de equipo. Hasta entonces, los había considerado una molestia o una utilidad dependiendo de la situación. Había permanecido a su lado, pero sin realmente estarlo. Había adquirido una nueva clase de respeto hacia Gai y Lee, cuando no estaban cometiendo estupideces, y había adquirido una especie de relación de camaradería con Tenten. Siendo, de los tres, la más cuerda.

En un principio, la había considerado débil y demasiado alegre y entusiasta para su propio bien. Y aún lo sostenía, Tenten era todo eso, pero era más. Era inteligente, algo de lo que no se había percatado antes. Era hábil ideando estrategias en combate y tenía un modo de pensar bastante similar a él. Era tenaz, cualidad apreciable en batalla, y junto con él hacía un buen equipo. Donde ella ponía el ojo, ponía el kunai. No fallaba ni una vez, su puntería era perfecta. Pulcra y letal. Y cuando su ojo fallaba, él se convertía en el ojo de ella. En misiones, era él quien divisaba a los enemigos y era ella quien los atacaba con sus armas. En contraposición, ella cubría su punto ciego. Y solo ella sabía de este. Ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Gai y a Lee, pero suponía que en algún punto lo descifrarían.

Ese año, obviamente, no se había convertido en chunin, sino el siguiente. Y al otro había ascendido a jounin. Aún así, por costumbre quizá, había mantenido el hábito de mantenerse en contacto con su equipo. Aún entrenaba con Tenten y aún cenaba con Lee y Gai eventualmente, cuando sus horarios de lo permitían. Y aún entonces tenían misiones juntos, como aquella vez cuando fueron enviados como equipo de apoyo en la misión para rescatar a Gaara, quien se había convertido en el Kazekage de Suna, otro quien Neji había pensado que nunca cambiaría... hablando de equivocaciones.

—Neji, ¿en qué piensas?

El jounin, abriendo los ojos lentamente, contempló estoicamente a la chica sentada a su lado. Durante toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, él y Tenten habían estado entrenando y ahora él se encontraba meditando bajo la sombra de un árbol. Y ella, junto a él, se había dedicado a pulir sus armas con suma dedicación —Solo pensaba... —murmuró, observando las alegres facciones de la chica.

Ella, con curiosidad, ladeó la cabeza a uno de sus lados; dejando el kunai sobre la hierba junto con el harapo que había estado utilizando para limpiarlo —¿En qué?

Neji alzó la vista al cielo —Nada en particular, solo pensaba.

Desde que Neji tenía memoria, nunca había sido amable con Tenten. Nunca había sido afectuoso –porque realmente no sabía como serlo, con nadie, ni siquiera con Hinata con quien quería reparar de alguna forma su relación- como lo había sido siempre ella con él. Nunca la había tratado con delicadeza, menos aún entrenando. En ocasiones, inclusive, había descargado su ira y frustración sobre ella, pero la chica había recibido todo lo que él enviaba en su dirección sin quejarse. Nunca jamás le había objetado nada ni le había pedido que cesara. No le había pedido nada a cambio tampoco. Era como si estuviera contenta únicamente con permanecer con él, lo cual era desconcertante porque Neji no se consideraba a sí mismo una grata compañía. Menos aún para alguien como Tenten, alguien alegre y enérgico, cuando él era todo lo opuesto a ello, parco y calmo. Frío inclusive. No lo entendía, no realmente. Porque Neji sabía que la había concebido y tratado siempre de la manera equivocada. Pero eso a ella no parecía importarle.

—Tenten —preguntó seriamente, mirándola de reojo y evaluando cada una de sus expresiones—. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

—¿Uh? —lo cuestionó desconcertada—. ¿No estábamos entrenando?

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza —No es a eso a lo que me refiero.

—¿No? —ahora si no comprendía a qué apuntaba su compañero.

—No. Me refiero, a porque estás aquí, conmigo —explicó. Y Tenten sintió una extraña sensación ante la forma en que él dijo "conmigo".

Era extraño, habitualmente Neji no era tan comunicativo. Seguro, con ella entablaba conversaciones –aunque en general era ella quien más hablaba y él se limitaba a escuchar- pero nunca era él quien las iniciaba. O a menos, raramente era él quien las iniciaba. Esta vez, sin embargo, era distinto. Se preguntó, entonces, que habría estado pensando hasta el momento. Porque aquella pregunta obviamente tenía que ver con ese hilo de pensamiento.

—Perdón —sonrió—, pero no te entiendo Neji.

Él cerró nuevamente sus ojos blancos y suspiró cansado, cruzándose de brazos y envarándose. Su voz impasible y colecta —Tenten, ¿tú me amas?

Las mejillas de ella rápidamente se colorearon. El Hyuuga había soltado las palabras como si no fueran nada, como si estuviera comentando el clima o algo de similar importancia. Tenten sabía que la posibilidad de que Neji lo hubiera descifrado era alta. A sus ojos nada parecía escapar y el castaño era lo suficientemente inteligente para notar las señales. Además, era conciente de que toda su vida había sido y, aún era, un libro abierto. Más aún para él. Pero no había creído, nunca, que él fuera a confrontarla por el asunto. De hecho, hubiera creído más lógico que simplemente lo ignorara. Después de todo, venía haciéndolo desde hacía casi cuatro años y había resultado para ambos.

—¿Perdón?

Él abrió un único ojo y examinó el semblante de la chica. Exasperado, dijo —Tenten, sabes que no me gusta repetirme.

Ella parpadeó, aún abochornada. Seguro, habitualmente Tenten era desvergonzada y extrovertida pero aquella era una cuestión demasiado personal como para actuar con naturalidad. Además, aún no creía que fuera él quien estuviera confrontándola por el asunto. Lo habría creído de Lee, no de Neji —¿Por qué preguntas?

El Hyuuga enarcó una ceja —¿Mis motivos son relevantes para tu respuesta?

Tenten comenzó, poco a poco, a recobrar el valor que habitualmente poseía —Bueno... no, supongo que no. Pero tampoco supongo que esperes una respuesta a tu pregunta.

Él continuó con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y mirándola, ahora, fijo —No es retórica, si eso es a lo que te refieres. En efecto, espero una respuesta.

—¿Por qué? Tú sabes la respuesta.

Neji asintió solemnemente —Podría estar equivocado —no sería la primera vez que lo estuviera. Aunque en este tipo de cuestiones rara vez lo estaba. Neji, a pesar de todo, era bueno –demasiado bueno- analizando a las personas. Y Tenten hacía todo un poco más fácil, pues ella nunca enmascaraba sus emociones. Aún así, quería oírlo. Necesitaba estar seguro.

—Bien —exclamó ella tercamente—. Si, ¿satisfecho?

Él solo dijo —Hmp —y volvió a lo suyo. Decepcionada, Tenten volvió a tomar el kunai y a dedicarse a su limpieza, con quizá un poquito mas fuerza de la requerida. Cuando finalizó, se puso de pie y se dispuso a marcharse. Al parecer, Neji estaba tan sumido en su estado profundo de meditación que no la oyó. O, quizá, simplemente no le importó prestarle atención.

—Bien, me voy —exclamó fastidiada, y cuando comenzaba a alejarse, una mano la detuvo firmemente por la muñeca y la giró en un hábil movimiento. Allí, frente a frente, a tan solo centímetros de distancia, se encontraba Neji. Su expresión, por supuesto, no delataba nada. Ninguna emoción. Pero en sus habitualmente vacíos ojos perlados había algo que Tenten no podía precisar—. Neji, ¿qué-

Pero las palabras se le atoraron en algún lugar de la garganta. Neji acababa de arrebatarle el aliento, literalmente, posando sus labios fríos, firmes y demandantes contra los de ella. Por un instante, toda su mente quedó en blanco, y de lo único que podía percatarse era de que él aún la estaba sujetando a ella contra su cuerpo. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, y con demasiada brusquedad, por lo cual no había podido responder correctamente. Ahora, sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo. Y Neji se sorprendió de la efusividad con que la respuesta venía cargada. Pero luego toda sorpresa se disipó, Tenten siempre había sido efusiva, de todas formas. Y se encontraba descubriendo que eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario.

Y, por primera vez, se preguntó en qué punto no se habría equivocado. Desde que tenía memoria, todo había estado mal. Su vida, su forma de relacionarse, su modo de pensamiento, todo. Neji era conciente de que dos equivocados no hacían un correcto; pero, en su caso, muchos más de dos lo habían logrado.

Tenten era ese correcto, aquel preciso instante, era ese correcto y si tuviera que equivocarse toda una vida de nuevo, lo volvería a hacer, solo por alcanzar el mismo resultado. Una y otra vez.

—Neji —susurró ella, apartándose solo unos centímetros de él—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

El chico, con una sonrisa torcida, orgullosa y satisfecha, replicó. Como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo —En el instante me pareció correcto.

Y lo era. Definitivamente lo era.


End file.
